


Mr.Boogeyman,Bring Me a Dream

by ChickAshley



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unexpected Encounter, but reader is a tough nut, but who gets the upper hand, enjoy my trash, math teacher, mild slasher, teacher-students relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickAshley/pseuds/ChickAshley
Summary: 没有人能在夜魔家安稳度日。你从来没想过要和迈扣一起度过疫情隔离期间的假期。
Relationships: Michael Myers & Reader, Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 4





	Mr.Boogeyman,Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dada——这是我的第一篇同人小说！疯狂为迈扣打call！无脑乱写，不定期更新“屠皇与你”的故事。

今年的冬季异常寒冷，你飞快地冲出停车场，想赶在寒风彻底打透大衣之前打开房门。

因为这场疫情，学校决定分散人流，本校每间宿舍只允许单人居住，没能及时申请到住宿，又负担不起学校附近的房租， 你只好跑去城郊租房。尽管好心的邻居提醒过你附近发生过命案，并邀请你租住她在外工作女儿的房间，你还是拒绝了她。你并不想让别人打扰你的课余生活，你甚至都没打算养一只宠物来陪伴自己。

颤抖着掏出钥匙打开房门，你扑向室内温暖的空气，将自己陷进沙发里。魔鬼期末周终于过去了，在过去的两星期里，你没有睡过一天安稳觉，考试和论文全部集中还在短短半个月里。文学教授布置的论文快将你逼疯了，你所能做的只是将老生常谈的话题一遍遍翻新，试图在乏味的论点上添油加醋，不过最终你赶上了截止时间，在两小时前你将它成功发给了古板老头，bingo，梦寐以求假期终于砸中了你！

你伸展开身体舒服地躺倒在沙发上，为即将到来的假期做起打算。介于城市实行的封闭管理，你打消了出游的念头，也许在特殊时期居家才是最好的选择。在回家的路上你接到了母亲的来电，她遗憾地告诉你今年她无法去找你小住一段时间，你表示理解，毕竟在她缺席了你人生的一半时光后，你逐渐变得不再依赖任何人。苦恼地翻身，你无法想到假期该做份怎样的工作，换做平时你肯定已经联系到附近学校的假期工作，可今年职位缩减，申请人数已经达到上限，显然你需要另辟蹊径才能交得起下月的房租。

浏览着求职网站，你发现了在本市郊区的一份好差事，高中生基础学科辅导，而且时薪显然超出了你的预计。你拨通了网站上的联系电话，电话另一边传来严厉的女声，经过一番沟通，你了解到她18岁的儿子迈克尔需要每天四小时的数学辅导，时间在下午5-8点。她希望把今天的辅导作为一天试用期。记下地址，正准备挂断电话，你突然想起还没来得及了解迈克尔的学习情况，不然你无法安排今天的课程内容。“好的卡罗尔太太，我还想了解下迈克尔的……”可还没等你说完，电话就被挂断了。

你暗暗叫苦，哪有什么唾手可得的美差。叹了一口气，你看了下时间，距离五点还有四十分钟，而从你的住处赶到迈克尔家至少要花费半小时。设置好导航，你再一次顶着寒风冲进停车场，朝着你实习对象的方向出发。

五点整，你准时按响了门铃。过了半分钟，屋内一片寂静，没有人前来应门。你退出门廊，检查门牌是否正确，威尔逊街11号……没错。屋内一片漆黑，难道卡罗尔太太还没回家？等了一会儿，你决定再试一次门铃，正当你举起手时，房门突然打开，强烈的金属味扑鼻而来，一件深色连体工装出现在你的视野中，衣服的主人高出你一大截，在这么近的距离下，你不得不顺着他的胸口向上看才能直视他的——“喔！” 你被吓地向后跳开，一张惨白的面孔在阴暗的暮色中格外扎眼。

过了几秒钟你才从惊吓中回过神来 ，眼前带着面具的人一定是她那不省心的孩子了。天呐，你想，你究竟遇到了怎样的学生？面具男没有说话，似乎对刚才你的反应感到十分满意。

你内心咒骂着这该死的兔崽子，脸上却不动声色。这是你的工作，在试用期内你一定要表现得专业冷静。“呃，你好，是迈克尔吗？”你挤出一丝微笑，试图掩饰刚才的慌张情绪。

面具男歪了下头，没有应答。你把他的举动当做默认，继续自我介绍：“迈克尔，我是你今天的家教，那我们进去上课？”

依旧没有应答，他紧盯着你，眼神中似乎透出一丝疑惑。就当你要开始怀疑人生时，他朝门的一侧挪了挪身子，给你留出了通过的空间。谢天谢地，还好他没把你拍在门外，你愤愤不平地吐槽。

屋内一片漆黑，你正准备打开手电，一只大手拉住了你的胳膊，带着你朝楼上走去。老天，要不是网站上卡罗尔太太那完善的个人认证信息，在这种情况下你绝对会转身走人。你试图将手臂抽出来，可他的手像老虎钳一样紧紧扣住了你，而此时又在陡峭的楼梯上，你的眼睛还没能完全适应屋内的黑暗，放弃了努力，你由着他领你走向二楼。

在黑漆漆的门廊上，你两次险些被绊倒，先是一大摊杂物，你猜那是他随手丢下的书包，接着你踩中了足球之类的东西，失去平衡，向前滑倒撞在迈克尔宽阔的后背上。他迟疑了片刻，放慢了步伐，让你能够找回平衡。邋遢的高中生！你怒火中烧，内心咒骂着卡罗尔太太这个怪异的儿子。严厉的家教并没有得到正确的反馈，显然迈克尔是个我行我素的叛逆少年。你沉浸在愤怒中，没有注意到迈克尔已经将你领到书桌前并打开了屋内的灯，他没有理会你紧皱的眉头，自顾自坐下，继续透过那面无表情的面具观察你。你微微打了个寒颤。对，观察。从一开始你就有一种被审视被研究的感觉，他的目光像x射线一样穿透了你，让你毛骨悚然，感到无所遁形。

轻咳一声，你搬来一旁的电脑椅，尽量自然地坐到他身边。桌面上堆放着一些教材和一张写到一半的数学试卷，考虑到他大概率不会开口的可能性，你小心地从他面前抽出试卷自顾自开始检查题目，决定暂时不去理会他怪异的行为。

十五分钟后，你放下试卷，轻叹了一口气。上面漏洞百出，是一张典型的F级别卷纸。代数和几何部分作答让你不忍直视。你回过头对上他略带疑惑的目光，调整好心态，尽量用轻柔的声音评论道：“迈克尔，我认为你的薄弱点在基础概念上，今天我们来一起学习代数1好吗？”他微微点了下头，从桌子的另一边拿过课本放到你面前。起码这是个愉快的开始，对吧？你安慰自己，开始了今天的讲解。

三个半小时后，你满意地靠在椅背上，迈克尔在一旁做着你为他在之前卷纸上划出的练习。不得不承认，他是一名优秀的学生，在过去的三个半小时内，你们一起学完了代数一的课本，在来之前你完全没有料到进度会这么迅速。他的沉默给了你足够的思考空间，但这并不意味着你们之间完全没有交流，他会用笔圈出书上他不明白的解答，然后由你为他一一讲解。讲解完他会练习每章的课后习题，那些习题与例题大相径庭，你暗暗赞赏迈克尔举一反三的思维。也许他是个哑巴，因为身体上的缺陷导致了性格内向古怪，你想，也许明天你能继续来这里教书，帮一帮这个可怜的孩子。

  
在他做题的空闲时间，你被桌上的照片吸引了，照片中的男孩们穿着橄榄球球服，笑得很灿烂，中间的男孩一头卷发手捧奖杯，奖杯上刻着本市冠军球队。下一张照片是全家福，你看到了一位温和的父亲和神情略带严肃的母亲，这一定是卡罗尔夫妇了，男孩站在二人中间，齐肩的中长发，蓝眼，和父亲很像，身穿蓝色运动服，在照片里显得很放松随意。拍摄时间在一个月前。你有些困惑，相片里的男孩看起来很阳光，和你身旁的迈克尔判若两人。

你沉浸在照片里，没有注意到迈克尔已经放下了笔，他轻轻推了推你，将你的思绪拉回到此时他刚刚完成的题目上。你在椅子上坐直，凑到他的卷子前开始检查。你突然的靠近让他有了一瞬间的不适应，略微向后闪躲了一下，但紧接着他放松下来，慢慢弯下身靠近你。你并没有注意到他的一系列举动，自顾自抄起笔来开始计算。过了一会儿，你算完最后一道题，脸上露出欣慰的笑容，答案全部正确，迈克尔绝对是你接触到的最优秀的学生。

你放下笔，思考着怎么鼓励迈克尔并结束今天的课程。进门时他的表现给你留下了糟糕的印象，你几乎没把注意力放在数学课本以外的地方。现在你听到他在面具下微弱的呼吸声闷闷地萦绕在房间内，气流拂过你的后颈，有些痒，但很温暖。也许他并没有你想象的那么糟糕，你不禁期盼起明天的课程来。

抬起头来，对上迈克尔的期盼的目光，你眨眨眼，整理下思绪，“恭喜你答对了所有的题目，迈克尔，今天的进展很顺利。如果你需要我来继续辅导的话，可以告诉卡罗尔太太我通过了试用期。”他点了点头，但依旧没有开口的意思。无奈，你只好单方面告别：“我想今天的课就到这里了，麻烦代我向卡罗尔太太问好。呃，期待我们的下次见面？”你的语气中带着一丝的不确定，尽管你很想接下这份工作，但最终决定权在迈克尔的手上。

  
整理好自己，你朝着迈克尔点头，挤出一丝尴尬的微笑，这时你敏锐地捕捉到他眼中闪过的一丝戏谑，像是去年万圣节房门前向你讨要糖果的小孩，尽管你给了他糖果（虽然不多，你向来不是糖果和万圣节爱好者），可第二天出门时你还是在房门上发现了砸烂的番茄。你太熟悉他眼中的情绪了，纯粹的恶作剧倾向，他在等着看你的好戏。但你有什么可被耍的？你只不过是个家庭教师，你们的交集很可能仅限于今天的短短四小时，你从来都不是他可以拿来开玩笑的朋友。又在胡思乱想了，你暗自嘲笑自己的过度解读，转身打开房门。

  
走廊里依旧很暗，你回头看了一眼迈克尔，他站在原地，丝毫没有送客的意图。你只好慢慢摸索着墙壁寻找开关，脚又踢到了他扔在地上的书包，这时你找到了开关，强烈的灯光让你一时睁不开眼。当你终于适应了周围的光线，低头准备绕过他的杂物时——你的血液凝固了。一具尸体冲击着你的视网膜，胸口中刀，暗红的鲜血在地毯上早已凝固。哪里是什么书包和足球，你经过门廊时分明踩在了尸体上！

你惊呆在原地，不敢相信新闻报道上的凶案场景就在你眼前。死者很年轻，尽管污血挡住了他的面孔，你还是通过他身上蓝色运动衣认出了尸体的主人。就在不久前你在迈克尔书桌上的相片中看到过那件蓝色运动衣。一阵寒意涌上心头，你心跳加速，恐惧在胃里翻腾，可你不得不接受眼前的现实：真正的迈克尔已经死了，和你度过四小时的那个面具男，不管他叫什么，很可能是杀死迈克尔的凶手！

身后传来沉重的脚步声，你不敢回头，身体提前一步做出了应激反应，你大步冲下楼梯，借着二楼的灯光寻找房门。脚步声不急不缓，回荡在空旷的客厅。此时你心急如焚，迫切地找寻着门廊，在无数次磕磕绊绊后，你摸到了沙发。对，沙发！门廊直对着沙发！逃生的渴望使你暂时忘记了疼痛，你快步朝着房门跑去，在摸索中打开了它。

冲出卡罗尔家，你奔向门前停放的汽车，却又手滑将钥匙丢到了地上。他妈的他妈的他妈的你内心绝望地吼叫，你不想这样结束，你从来都不想被别人结束生命。老天有眼，下一秒你就找到了钥匙打开车门，发动汽车时你小小地松了一口气。一只手突然破窗而入抓住了你的肩膀，你吓地大叫，此刻的形式已经不允许你过多思考，你挂上倒挡猛踩油门，汽车向后冲去撞上了房前的电线杆。来不及和谁说抱歉，切换档位，你迅速驶离了威尔逊街，在后视镜中你看到面具男提着一把尖锐的厨刀，朝你的方向看过来。你紧盯着后视镜，双手在方向盘上颤抖。他似乎停止了追击，理智的选择。以这个车速他不可能追上你。

在回家的路上你头脑一片空白，经历了这一系列事情你不可能停下来去理性思考。泊好车后你飞奔回住处，这时你才想起拨打911。电话里警察询问了你的住处和卡罗尔家的地址，并向你保证马上会派出警力护送你去警局做笔录。挂掉电话，你坐在黑暗里不敢开灯，生怕引来杀手的注意。过了一会你意识到他几乎没可能追上你，这一路上你都在超速驾驶，连猎豹都赶不上你的速度。你定了定神，准备打电话给你母亲向她诉说这四小时的经历，这时门外传来了警车的声音。你挂掉电话，在门口等待着警察。

有人走上了台阶，抬手敲了敲门。

按耐住兴奋，你打开房门——没有警察。白色的面具带着你所有的恐惧席卷了你。

你一动不动，完全被眼前的变故吓傻。

这时隔壁的狗叫声将你带回现实。你想大声呼救，这时一只有力的大手掐住了你的脖子，将你向后按在墙上。

求生的欲望促使你不断挣扎，这时你的余光看到了他手里拎着的厨刀。你试图抢夺厨刀自卫，无奈氧气逐渐被剥夺，你头脑发昏，血管在压力的作用下快要爆裂开来。你的手无力地垂到了身侧。

你不禁自嘲，为什么你没有和卡罗尔太太确认好见面？没什么你没有注意到他拥有棕黑色的瞳孔而非蓝色？为什么你没有去对比他的笔记和试卷上的字体？

昏迷前的一刻，你想起邻居曾和你说起的杀手。那名全城通缉的杀手，擅长用厨刀作案。没有人见过他的脸。有人有意将他的信息从政府的记录中抹除了。但通过现场留下的指纹，所有的证据都指向了一个人，一个十年前就消失的人——

迈克尔.迈尔斯。


End file.
